mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaving the LV? - Part 3
As soon as the soldiers started bursting in, there was some shooting between guards on the catwalks and Alliance soldiers. The shooting didn't last long as the overwhelming number of soldiers soon quieted all resistance. At the first sign of trouble, the dealer and other card players immediately tipped the table and hid, throwing all the money (Including Thomas' winnings) all over the place. Thomas was grabbed by Danyar and pulled towards the main entrance as soldiers started rounding everyone up for questioning. As they approached, Danyar flashed his Identification to the soldiers guarding the entrance. "Commander Eddings, Stand aside this one is mine" The soldiers seeing an officers ID, and not really look close enough to see he was only an Engineer and not one of Authority in this situation, stood aside and let the two of them exit the facility. As they exited, there were several troop transports and prison barges and several deceased persons. Danyar was leading him out the main gate when Thomas stopped and walked into the door on the right side of the gate. Once inside, Thomas looked over the weapons and found his sidearm. "Thomas, what is all of this?" "When you enter with a weapon, they take them and place them here. You as a member should know that." Thomas turns towards his friend. "Why are you really here? This raid isn't a coincidence nor is your finding me is it?" "Thomas, your a difficult person to find, let alone your continued denial of my offers left me no choice. I knew many wanted people frequented the Pink Pussy Cat and many ships Engineers. Like I said, the Alliance needs engineers and those inside will be pushed into service. I got you out so you could join on your own, under your own conditions. You have no choice, you must join." "So you knew I was here and they came looking for me and the others?" "No, your being here was just luck. I figured others would know where to find you so I could get to you. No one knows you were here I made sure of that by getting you out when I did. Now, you can join without difficulties but, we must go before they start searching door to door." Thomas stood there for a moment, not wanting to believe that his good friend of almost 25 years would betray him or the others like he did. It was at that moment that Thomas had to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life. He knew he would never work on an Alliance ship or a large ship with an Engineering crew. Thomas took his sidearm, raised it to his friends head...."Thomas what are you doing? I saved you, you owe me?" "No, I do not owe you, you betrayed me." With that Thomas slowly pulled the trigger and ended the friendship. Quickly holstering his weapon, he grabbed a duffle bag, loaded it with as many weapons as he could and he ran. As it now stood, Thomas has no one in the univers he can call family or friend. No one he can trust. He ran a route that almost made him lost as he searched and found his way back to the ship with his loot of guns and loss of his best friend.